


Complementary

by rabidsamfan



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiana sees Naveen with new eyes now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complementary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steelneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelneko/gifts).



Music comes naturally to Naveen, the way that cooking comes to Tiana, but it isn't until she's watching him coaxing jazz out of the only musicians they've been able to find who are desperate enough to take a gig alongside an alligator that she realizes how much work he's put into it.

All the hours of life that she's spent earning a living, all the hours of working for others that he's never had to do, he's spent on his music, practicing until melody suffuses his entire body. He always dances when he hears music, as if listening is something you must do with toes and elbows and knees as well as ears.

When you cook, you _see_ the results, and know how much chopping and slicing and roasting and baking and sweating was required, but with music the work is hidden away at rehearsals, and practice, and all you ever get to hear at the performance is the joy. She teaches him to chop and slice anyway, because he lights up inside when he knows he's done something hard the way it ought to be done.

And for his sake, even when the dishes still need doing, she dances.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Complementary [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627001) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
